Talk:Pile of Glittering Dust
I would think a Maguuma Mane salvages into fur square or something. --Karlos 16:52, 19 November 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, you'd think so, but strangely enough, it salvages in glittering dust. Maybe because they haven't washed their manes in ages or something... --theeth 17:03, 19 November 2005 (UTC) ::I guess their magical creatures like the tooth fairy. --Karlos 17:16, 19 November 2005 (UTC) :::Uhh Karlos, about the Tooth Fairy, there is something I have to tell you...You might want to sit down for this =D --William Blackstaff 05:04, 20 November 2005 (UTC) anyone know the best place to farm for dust? this would be usefull information :I'd suggest the Fog Nightmares in areas like The Black Curtain and Kessex Peak they will routinely drop 15-25 piles from a single creature. --Rainith 12:40, 23 February 2006 (CST) *Just today, Heavy Tengu Armor from a boss in the Divinity Coast mission salvaged into 9 piles. Should it be added to the list? --Chiaro 20:57, 7 March 2007 (CST)O omg who salvaged a crystalline sword to get glittering dust o.o That poor fool --Jasminethetender 10:46, 14 March 2007 (CDT) crystalline purple damage x-20/21 req 13 no damage mod probably 84.146.163.32 Fixed link to Amber Longbow, redirected to non-existant page ^_^ Scar ~ 21:51, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Mesmer Obsidian Armor Mesmer Obsidian Armor doesn't use Piles of Glittering Dust. >.> Erotomaniac 16:10, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Holiday collectors Didn't the traders run out of this during the canthan new year because it was used in making all the fireworks? :I forgot, they did RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 17:19, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, they did. We farmed tokens anyway. :D 17:21, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Silk and dust Salvaging a bolt of silk gives out 3 piles of glittering dust. I don't know where to add that information, though... 86.211.62.186 09:43, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Just confirmed that it can salvage out of Silk, and added it to the table ;] -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]' - - † 13:01, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Silk to Dust Silk tends to have a comparatively low sale price for a rare crafting material. Since it salvages into dust, which has a high price as a result of its usage in three different highly desirable consumables, the best use of silk may be to convert it into dust for use in consumables, which can net as much as 3 to 4 times the sale price of the silk when compared to buying dust from traders. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by OBloodyHell ( ) . :Perhaps thisshould be moved to Silk? I disagree with the revert as the note is talking about finding bolts of silk and salvaging them, rather than selling them. King Neoterikos 00:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::That seems a bit fluctional man. Isn't that a bit like recording the cost of an ambrace or an ecto man? I mean man, especially if you put it on the wiki then more people are going to do it and it will quickly become untrue man. No distinguishing features 00:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::The way you reworded it, it definately should be on Silk now man. No distinguishing features 00:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) Firstly, fluctional is not a word. Secondly, it is already on silk, but since the two are very closely related the note should be here, too. Thirdly, we are not listing prices, so what is being said is perfectly correct. The difference between what I am saying and what you are saying is like saying ectos are valuable as opposed to listing an approximate price for ectos. The former is correct, the latter is not. Understand? King Neoterikos 00:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::First result on google says that it's a real word man. I think you knew what I meant anyway, so why you be hating? It actually is similar to listing aproximate prices man because both the price of Glittering Dust and Silk can change until what your saying isn't true any more man. It's like saying that you are better off trading your ectos for zkeys and then selling them man. It might be true in a moment, but it won't always be true man. No distinguishing features 00:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Similar does not mean the same. (for example) Saying ectos are valuable (because they are rare, because they are used in elite armour) is similar to but not the same as listing an approximate price. The former is the correct way, the latter is the incorrect way. And fluctional is not a word, just like google is not a dictionary (merriamwebster.com). King Neoterikos 00:28, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Still don't see any reason why it should be on this page man. No distinguishing features 00:35, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Then read the article. Silk and dust go together like steel and iron ingots. It is in the notes section because it is valuable information. Someone may see it and realise that rather than selling the silk they have found, they would be better off salvaging it, particularly if that person was looking at this article to find out the best way to find dust. King Neoterikos 00:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Salvaging silk results in dust, but is not something you do with dust. It doesn't belong here. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 00:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll remove it, I still think it has some relevance, but I suppose not enough. King Neoterikos 00:56, 4 February 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) I redid the computations on Talk:Bolt of Silk; we could write here: In times of high dust prices, salvaging silk may be profitable. See Talk:Bolt of Silk for details., but we'd have to sign it Captain Obvious. :-P On a related note, correcting people's style and orthography is necessary on articles, but if doing it on talk pages causes offense, it's probably not worth it. --◄mendel► 05:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Farming tips Somebody got any? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :* Undead-type foes have a tendency to drop mostly bones, but also dust on occasion. They are easily farmed with 55, 600/smite, whatever. Dust is also common salvage from Jade and Amber-type items, and a lot of the collectibles which drop in the Jade Sea/Echovald Forest can also be salvaged into dust iirc. There are many places in both areas with large and easily farmable mobs. Oh, and Azura Shadows drop dust as well as their collectible turning into dust. They are probably easily farmed, as they only have SoJ/Retribution/Holy Wrath. (T/ ) 04:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :* Glacial Stones. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:13, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::.....isn't it a lot more profitable to sell the stones and buy dust? That's like salvaging Destroyer Cores for granite or Superb Charr Carvings for wood... :\ (T/ ) 02:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::No. 100 stones go for like, 8K ish. Try getting 400-500 dust for 8K. And this drops alot more then Cores or Carvings. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :* Try The Hidden City of Ahdashim, the djinn drop lots of Ethereal Garments that can be salvaged for large amounts of dust and you can easily farm the group at the entrance rinse and repeat. you can also salvage the djinn essenses for the dust and may be lucky enough to get a Ruby or Sapphire. :* One solo vanquish (using something like PvX:Build:Any/Rt Spirit Farmer) of the Gyala Hatchery (explorable) has given me drops of the type and quantity to salvage for two stacks of dust. Separ 00:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Glacial Stones Someone commented that you can salvage 100 glacial stones for 400-500 piles of dust and that would be more profitable than selling the 100 glacial stones. so, the assumtion is that you can sell 100 stones for 8K, then salvage said stones for 4-5 piles of dust each averaging out to 400-500 piles of dust. factor in the 1K you spend using 100 salvages (use imperial comendations to get a sup salvage kit that you can merch for 1k) and you now have spent 9k. that would require that the traders would have to sell dust between 180G - 225g for 10 piles (18g - 22.5g each) for this strategy to break even. if you want to sell to other players you would have to slap a discount or they will just go to the traders so the price would have to be higher for resale. typically 250 piles of dust go for 3K - 3.5K which is a price of 12g - 14g each as oposed to the 18g - 22.5g it would cost salvaging stones. furthermore I'm pretty sure the going price of glacial stones is 100g ea which amounts to 10k for 100 stones requiring a price of 22g - 27.5g each or 5,500g - 6,875g for 250. a radical shift in either price would have to occur before this made sense. :Have you seen people selling piles of stones lately? They are definitely under 10k from when I last checked. Entropy ( ) 18:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :: I have seen regular solicites for 100 stones at 10k, I'd say a few days ago. and find it is quite easy to get that price without soliciting a sale, buyers that want it and want it now pay that, someone will try lower and I'm pretty sure they are mostly resellers. regardless at a 12g-14g dust trade they would need to be 3.8K - 5k to make 12g break even and 4.6K - 6K to make 14g break even. basically you would need stones to sell at 38g each or less to guarantee a profit, and any price over 60g per stone is a guaranteed loss (at current dust prices). any price in between you are taking your chances or really shooting for 3.5k per stack of dust just to break even. this figure is still well below the original 8K proposed. 10 July 2009 :::Go stand in Spammadan for a while, and see a stack of dust go for 4.5 K. Also, I wasn't talking about MAKING money, I was talking about AVOIDING HAVING TO SPEND money. Big Difference. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::: and by avoiding spending money you inccured a net loss. you may have not spent one piece of gold, but you are poorer in both materials and gold compared to someone that sold the stones and purchased dust. at 4.5k for a stack of dust, if it honestly sold at that price, 6.2K - 8K is a break even and 8K is salvaging 500 piles from the 100 stones. the 100 stones sold at 10K plus the 1K saved by not using a salvage kits produces 611 piles of dust at 4.5K per stack. to get the 500 piles, had all 100 stones salvaged for 5 piles, I would have 2 more platinum sitting in my storage for spending my gold. missing out on that much plat every time is an expensive proposition for AVOIDING HAVING TO SPEND money. HUGE difference. purchasing at 3K, as I often see during the day in Kamadan, is a 5 plat savings. but if you don't want to spend the gold by all means don't earn the 5 plat. and for the record at 5:10 PM eastern on July 11 2009 the material trader is selling dust at 170g per 10 or 4.25K per stack of dust. trading between players should be at a discount of that. ::::: Okies, no need to make (take) it personal. I haven't played gw for serious now for over a month, so you could be right. For me, the Glacial Stones where a side effect, from the Veattir farming I did with my assa. It ment for me that I could get Dust without having to spend extra time farming, and money buying. And at the time that was written, dust was going for 4.5K a stack. But for now, a good tip would be the Shadow Army (in FoW), some groups of Undead, and the Chaos Planes. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Anyway, so I know I'm way late to the party, but just for your information, when you're trying to salvage common crafting materials (including dust), a regular salvage kit (not expert) gives the same amount of common crafting material as an expert or superior crafting kit does. (And yes, I did a lot of testing on this, mostly from feather farming different mobs). So basically that lowers the price from 20g per salvage to 4g per salvage (based on cost of just buying at the merch, unless my numbers are off which they well may be since I'm very tired and am having trouble dividing 2k by 100. But you get my point). Ailina 13:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thank you for putting it up here. I also figured it out, but I was emotionly involved, where I shouldn't. And as such I didn't post here. But I still think I'm right ;-) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC)